Astoria's story
by Andromeda Rae Borealis
Summary: Astoria/Draco. Little is known about Astoria Greengrass, known to be Draco's wife. This is my take on her life at hogwarts, starting from 2nd year. Mentions Daphne Greengrass and Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy
1. Ancient Runes

"Astoria!" Daphne screamed as she repeatedly tried to press the 'on' button on the hairdryer. "Can I borrow your hairdryer? Please? It's an emergency!" She said, grabbing the dryer off her little sister's table without waiting for her to answer. She walked into the living room. Astoria was there, reading Ancient Runes again. Her pretty face was buried behind the book as she practiced translating. On the cover of the book, the name "Daphne Greengrass" was imprinted clearly.

"Stop reading my textbooks, Ria," Daphne snapped, snatching the book out of Astoria's hands. She packed it into her luggage bag again. "1 more hour till it's time to go. Start changing. You don't want to leave a bad impression on your first day of Second year, Ria" she nagged.

"Stop calling me Ria. You know my name is_ Astoria._" Astoria complained, making sure her Ravenclaw tie was in her luggage bag. She sat on the sofa, waiting for her sister to finish so that they could go off to the platform. She could not wait to see her best friend Cho again.

She combed her silky black hair. Her sea blue eyes twinkled as she remembered her experience at Hogwarts the previous year. She could not wait to be second year.

Sometimes she wondered why she and her sister were so different. She was sorted Ravenclaw, was quiet and shy, while Daphne was Slytherin and just loved to talk a lot and was wild.

Astoria couldn't wait to be _third_ year already. She couldn't wait to take up Ancient Runes.


	2. She forgot to ask him his name

Astoria was finally at Platform 9. She stood in front of the barrier and hugged her mother tightly. "Take care of Astoria, okay Daphne?" her mother asked. Daphne shrugged and gave a "whatever" look. She was too eager to meet her Slytherin friends. She gave a quick wave, before disappearing into the barrier.

Astoria followed what Daphne had done and ran into the barrier. The sign "Platform 9 ¾" was visible overhead. She carried her luggage bag onto the train. It was chaotic in the train. People were hugging in the corridors, throwing food at each other for fun and running along the corridors and in and out of the compartments. She made her way through the crowds and bumped into someone.

She fell backwards, the back of her pretty head hitting the floor. She rubbed the back of her head. She looked up at the person whom she had bumped into. It was a guy about… 1 year her senior? She guessed. He gave her a half smile and pulled her up. "I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, picking up her luggage bag from the floor.

"You're Daphne's sister right? Estina or something like that," he asked, grey eyes looking curiously at her.

"My name is _Astoria, _and yes, Daphne is my sister," she answered. There was an awkward silence, and she ended their conversation by smiling at him and walking further down to find a compartment. It was only when she was settled in her compartment when she realised that she forgot to ask him his name.


	3. A Quidditch Match

(( Hello readers! Well, this chapter is a lot longer than the rest so have fun reading! Write me a review too thanks! They make me smile.))

--A FEW MONTHS LATER--

Astoria was enjoying classes very well, especially Potions. She was the top in Potions in her level, and sometimes Professor Snape would remark loudly why she wasn't in Slytherin like her sister. She became rather good friends with Luna Lovegood, whom she shared the dormitory room with.

She envied that her sister could go to Hogsmeade. That made her want more to be third year already. There were Dementors all over the school because of Sirius Black, so she doubted she could sneak off without being noticed.

It was Christmas again, and Astoria decided to stay in school, although her parents had asked her to return home. Astoria wanted to spend more time in the library, which she hadn't in the first half of the year because she was too busy practicing potions.

During the Christmas feast, she was delighted to find herself eating with the professors and Harry Potter and his friends. Hermione Granger and her were "library buddies". They would always study in the library together, and Hermione was like an older sister to her. Astoria politely took a cracker from Professor Dumbledore and pulled it. Inside was a witch's hat that was too big for her to wear. If she put it on, which she tried, it would cover over her face and just above her chin.

Professor Trelawney suddenly entered the Great Hall.

"I have been crystal-gazing, Headmaster," she said, "and to my astonishment I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…"

Dumbledore drew a chair from mid-air and let Professor Trelawney sit there. She screamed something about the number 13, but Astoria was too buried behind her book (again) to pay attention. She looked up just as Harry and Ron left the table.

"My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?" Trelawney shrieked. Astoria stared quizzically at Harry and Ron. Ron shrugged and they both left the Great Hall.

A few weeks later, everyone was back and Hogwarts became as noisy as usual. Astoria welcomed Luna back with a hug and a Christmas present.

Next was the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Astoria was not a very big fan of quidditch, but she was excited that Ravenclaw was going to be playing. Cho Chang was seeker, and she hoped that Cho would catch the snitch before Harry. But when Astoria saw that Harry had a Firebolt, she became very nervous. Cho only had a Comet Two-Sixty!

The Ravenclaw team was seriously behind Gryffindor in points, and it was all left to Cho to catch the snitch. Sadly, Harry had taken advantage of the Firebolt's speed and caught the snitch, casting a rather tricky spell at a bunch of students in the process. She looked over at the students. They were from Slytherin and apparently they were trying to scare Harry. She vaguely recognized one of them... but she couldn't think of his name.

((I promise you that I'll have more Draco/Astoria interaction in the next chapter, so keep on reading! Thanks!))


	4. Library

It was after the quidditch final between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Gryffindor had won, and were leading the point totals for the house cup. Astoria was busy studying in the library when he entered.

"I can't believe I'm being forced to do this. Damn exams," he complained in a loud voice that received disapproving looks from some of the students. Astoria looked up and saw him. The guy she had bumped into on the train. He had also caught sight of her. Smirking, he pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down on it.

"Nice to see you again Astoria," he said. He had remembered her name! Astoria secretly cheered. Not many people remembered her name after the first visit. Maybe it was because she reminded him of her sister or-

"What are you reading?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm reading my charms textbook. Exams are coming in a week," she said.

"I don't think I know your name," she said, waiting for him to answer.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. Your sister should know me," he said, smirking again. Astoria wondered if he ever just smiled. He accio-ed a book from one of the shelves. It was something to do with quidditch. Astoria turned her head down uninterestedly.

"You don't talk much do you? You're like the complete opposite of your sister. She's really talkative," he commented. Astoria shrugged.

Draco took a look at the clock, put the book back and walked towards the door.

"I've got to go now. See you soon?" he said, looking at Astoria. She nodded and looked down at her book again.

"By the way, you have a really nice name," he said, leaving the library. Astoria lifted her head up, but he was already gone.

The next few days were the same, the two of them studying hard. They were slowly becoming friends. Astoria would turn to Draco for help when she needed and Astoria would help Draco by explaining some of the concepts that she knew. He was the stubborn learner and impatient teacher.

The first day of exams, Draco had Transfiguration while she had Charms. Her Charms exam was fairly easy and quick, and she walked to the library straight after the exam, as her next exam was History of Magic, and it was her weakest subject.

"Transfiguration was a nightmare," Draco complained as he sat down at his "usual" spot.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"We were supposed to transfigure a teapot into a tortoise, and mine was still breathing steam!" he said. "What's your next exam? Is it History of Magic? Good luck then," Draco said, leaning back on his chair, "I hope you've been paying attention in class. I always fail mine," he smirked and took out a book from his stack and started reading.

She stared up at him. His eyes were full of grey. Cold grey, but was there a bit of friendliness and warmth in those eyes? Draco caught her staring and looked at her with a puzzled look. She turned her head quickly back to her book. Her face felt unusually warm. She hoped she wouldn't look too obvious blushing. She covered her cheeks with her hands.


	5. The dance

"Astoria. Oi, wake up!" Daphne yelled, tugging her sister's arm. School was over, and both of them were home. It was early in the morning, and the sun had only come out. Astoria shook her head, annoyed, and followed her sister to the dining table.

"You two have to get ready for the Zabini's ball tonight" her mother said cheerily as she served the food.

Astoria dropped her spoon. "What?! How come we weren't told earlier?!" she complained. She _hated_ attending balls, because she didn't know how to dance, and she would make a fool of herself.

"Because I know enough that if I told you earlier, you would plan something that nicely clashes with the time and you'll have an excuse not to go," her mother said calmly, munching on her own food.

_Ah damn. _Astoria couldn't escape this time.

* * *

Daphne was wearing a strapless black dress. Astoria wore a baby blue dress that was a hand-me-down from Daphne, but was still in good condition. She felt awkward in her dress. It wasn't strapless or revealing, thank goodness, but she rarely dolled up.

Astoria had brought a book along, because she hardly got noticed at balls, and needed something to do, or she would be bored.

She lifted her head from her book to see Mr Zabini making some kind of speech, but still turned her head back to her book. She was reading about goblins and elves. The music played, a gentle waltz. Daphne was dancing with a tall, handsome boy, and her mother was dancing with her father. No one noticed Astoria sitting by the side, buried behind her book. No one except for one person.

"Would you like to dance?" she heard a rather nervous voice ask.

She shook her head, still engrossed in the book. She didn't look up to see who had been the one who was asking her.

Draco snatched her book away from her and grinned cheekily. Astoria gave a little gasp and tried to take back the book, but he was too tall.

"Stop it Malfoy. Give me my book back," she said, arms folded against her chest. She tapped her foot impatiently.

He just grinned, and pulled her to the dance floor. He held her hand and said, "If only you would dance with me".

She gaped at him, and stood there looking silly. She blushed, and tried to walk away, but Draco held her still. Slowly, he led her to dance. She kept looking down to make sure she didn't step on his feet. He held her head up, and forced her to look into his eyes.

"_This_ is how you're supposed to dance. No experience before, Greengrass?" he said, smirking that famous smirk of his, as he spun her once. She wasn't prepared for that, and nearly fell on him, but still kept her balance.

"Well, I hate balls. Don't see the point." She said simply, quite amazed that she could actually dance without tripping on anything.

"Besides, no one ever asks me to dance, and well, you're one of the firsts."

"Should I feel honoured then, Greengrass?"

"Since when did we start on a last name calling basis, Malfoy?" she said, grinning. She walked back to her table and went back to her table, picking up her book, and heading to the balcony to quietly read.

"Don't you have other more interesting hobbies than this?" Draco said. _Damn._ She thought. He had followed her. She rolled her eyes, and continued to read. He snatched the book from her, like what he had done before.

"You must be the most annoying person I've met. You were much nicer in the library," she said. That was when he pulled her in for a kiss. His arms were wrapped close around her waist.

She didn't know what to do, so she just closed her eyes. She wanted to remember this moment forever.


End file.
